


Tony Understands

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A request from my tumblr: could you pls write a fanfic in which peter is sick and goes to the tower looking for Tony and the other avengers ask him if he's okay but he just wants to find tony and he won't stop until he is with him?





	Tony Understands

Sometimes, Peter got anxious in ways that only Mr. Stark could understand. 

May was amazing. She was the best at taking care of him; she’d dropped everything to do it, and put Peter first every single second of her life, even when she was grieving or stressed or sick or overworked. She was always there for him, and Peter never doubted that she’d take care of him.

But the Avengers stuff… she didn’t get it. She couldn’t get it. Neither could Ned, and no one else knew. While he liked all the other Avengers just fine--more than fine, really; they were family--he wasn’t close enough to them to talk about anything personal, even if they probably wouldn’t mind. 

But Tony did. And when he didn’t, he didn’t pretend to. He just listened, and let Peter get as emotional as he needed to, and didn’t bring it up again, and didn’t tell May. He’d offer to pay for the best counselors in the world, and Peter had taken him up on it, once or twice, but when it came right down to it, a counselor was for when you didn’t know how to work through things, how to pick up the pieces, and Peter never needed that. He only ever felt better after he talked to Tony. 

So, when the little fever he started patrols with surmounted into anxiety bordering panic, he decided to forgo the rest of his rounds and head straight to Stark Tower.

The Tower wasn’t empty--it rarely was. Tony jokingly called it “the hip new hangout for bored, mooching superheroes to steal food and wifi,” and currently, heavyweight mooching champion Clint Barton and runners up Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Peter Quill, and Gamora were all sitting around the coffee table chatting.

“Spidey’s here,” Clint greeted happily, “what’s up, kid?”

Peter didn’t have time for pleasantries. “Where’s Mr. Stark?” he asked. He was aware that he was swaying, that the edges of his vision were swimming, and apparently, it was obvious to the others, too.

“Peter?” Bruce asked, standing to meet him where he stood unsteadily, “are you feeling alright?”

Peter shook his head to clear it. “Mr. Stark,” Peter repeated, more urgently this time, “where--?”

Quill hopped off the couch and rushed toward the elevator. “I’ll get him,” he promised, but the doors opened to let him in and Tony walked out looking tired but happy.

“Oh, good; you’re here,” Quill breathed. 

“Nice to see you, too?” Tony said confusedly. His eyes wandered to where the others were gathered, and his face turning serious when he saw Bruce and Natasha fawning over Peter, pressing palms to his face and trying to get him to sit on the couch.

“No,” Peter objected, “nono, I don’t wanna go--Mr. Stark,” he fought, tears edging their way into his tone. 

“He’s freaking out,” Quill supplied. “Has been since he got here a minute ago.”

Tony pushed people out of the way to kneel in front of Peter, whom they’d managed to convince to sit down.

“Hey, you’re alright,” Tony reassured, “what’s going on?”

Peter reached forward and gripped Tony tight, a delirious hug of sorts. 

“He’s got a fever,” Natasha said, “but I don’t think it’s too dangerous. He’s just kind of emotional right now.”

Tony’s hands hovered awkwardly above Peter’s back for a moment before patting him as comfortingly as he was capable of. 

“Pete, you’re okay; you’re fine,” Tony tried to comfort, not really knowing what to say. “Is he gonna be--?” he turned to Bruce, who smiled. It was nice to see a soft spot in Tony.

“Some kid’s flu medicine and a good night’s sleep and he’ll feel much better,” Bruce promised. 

“Then let’s get you,” Tony said, straining as he hauled Peter, who was still very much clinging to him, up to a standing position, “to bed.” Peter nodded, pliable under Tony’s grip in a way that he hadn’t been in Bruce’s, and allowed himself to be led to his bedroom in the tower to sleep.


End file.
